With the development of civilized lives, imbalanced diets lead to obesity, which is a most serious social problem.
Obesity results from excess energy which is stored as depot body fats when caloric intake is greater than caloric consumption. The regimen which has been taken heretofore for the remedy of obesity includes limitation of energy consumed, such as the restriction of sugar intake.
However, the continuous practice of a diet is difficult because such remedies require patience and cause hardship for the dieter.
It has been recently noted that an increase of caloric consumption is important for remedying obesity and dieting. Thus, mainly among youngsters, aerobic kinesitherapy including aerobic movement is actively practiced.
There are carbohydrates and lipids as sources of kinetic energy. For example, carbohydrates are normally stored in only an amount of about 840 Kcal as glycogen in a human body weighting 70 Kg, while lipids are stored in an amount of about 135,000 Kcal as body fat. The preferred remedy for obesity (i.e., the preferred method for slimming) is to maximize the utilization of body fats as the source of kinetic energy, so as to consume more energy by the same movement. For this purpose, it is necessary to increase the amount of free fatty acid (FFA) in blood without augmentation of the blood sugar level.
Prior art diet products such as sports beverages and juices contain too much sugar, however. Thus, the metabolic alterations of fats are inhibited due to an increase of blood sugar level and a decrease of FFA in blood when such products are eaten during exercises.
For these reasons, it is desired to develop a food or beverage capable of utilizing fats efficiently well as enhancing consumption of energy.